


Satisfactory Losses

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Divine has a losing kink???, Dress shopping, F/F, Fluff, fem!Divine, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Divine tends to inevitably find satisfaction when losing to her beloved Aki~♡





	Satisfactory Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkholmes/gifts).



   Aki isn’t always the most thrilled to attend formal parties. In fact, she was about to toss the invitation into the trash. But as soon as she saw those two different (yet somehow matching) dresses in the shop window, she just _knew_ that they were practically meant for her and Divine to showcase together at the party. Grabbing her girlfriend’s arm, Aki pulled the other into the shop.

 

“Aren’t these so pretty, dear?” Aki’s smile was so precious, but she should know by now that Divine isn’t too fond of “ _over-dressing_ ”. Or shall we say _fancy_?

 

“Aki, you know I don’t really like those kind of dresses. What’s the occasion anyway?” Divine did her best to keep her resolve in-tact as she awaited whatever answer she’d be hit with.

 

“Oh! I forgot to show you, huh?” Aki eagerly searched her purse before presenting the invitation to her girlfriend’s line of gaze. The rose-lover understood the expression the other gave her, knowing that Divine was aware of her aversion to parties like those.

 

“Even if I accompanied you, I wouldn’t wear something as flashy as that.” And of course, this is one of those times that Divine should’ve chose her diction better.

 

“What do you mean by _‘even if’_? Does that mean you’d let me go alone?”

 

   Divine could tell by the pouty look that Aki was giving her, that she had indeed still needed practice with her word choice. With a small sigh, Divine shook her head.

 

“No, Aki. You know I’d never let you go somewhere like that alone. What if someone tries to steal you in my absence?” Divine smiled sheepishly, resigning to lift the dresses from their hanging place.

 

   And that moment, Aki knew that she had won… and Divine liked that. When the Aki’s brown met with the latter’s hazel, the smile that formed on her face was absolutely precious. Despite not liking fancy dresses and parties, that smile was so worth Divine letting herself lose. Nobody really likes the thought of _losing,_ but Divine would do it for Aki as much as humanly possible.

 

“You know I’d never let anyone steal me from you!” Aki followed Divine to the counter to purchase the dresses, barely processing the faint remark. _(This is totally going to drain my wallet.)_

 

    Nevertheless, Divine was smiling… which meant Aki had no regrets. She knew they’d look stunning together. They’d truly be a sight to behold; a couple that anyone could find it in themselves to be envious of.

 

   Draping the dress bags over her arm, Divine gestured for Aki to follow her back to the car. Happily trailing close behind her girlfriend, the redhead babbled about small things that kept adding up. Like how beautiful they’d look in their dresses and how she would enjoy styling the other’s hair and make up. It made the brunette’s heart flutter because of how excited Aki could become over any of the things they could do together.

 

  By the time they were settled in the car, Aki had seen the blush forming on Divine’s cheeks and instantly spouted out a variety of compliments. Things like _‘cute’_ and _‘adorable’_ were mentioned more than a few times, which prompted the brunette to mumble about _‘not being cute’._ Of course, Aki wanted to prove otherwise.

 

  Reaching over to pinch her girlfriend’s blushing cheeks, she leaned closer and spoke.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! You are absolutely adorable and anyone who says otherwise is either jealous or blind!”

 

  The look of determination on her lover’s face caused a small laugh to pass Divine’s lips as he gave into agreement.

 

“I suppose you’re correct. Now put your seatbelt on, so we can get going.”

 

  Aki didn’t wait a single second to delay the seatbelt hooking by pressing a soft kiss to Divine’s lips… and as she leaned away, she wore the expression of a champion. Divine must admit once more that Aki had won. And for now, that was perfectly fine with her. Losing had never felt so satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends via Twitter. We met in 2014, having some ups and downs along the way. But it's 2019 and we've never given up on supporting each other! I hope this fic quenches her craving for wlw!DivAki content for a while and that she will accept it as a 'thank you' for staying by me all these years!  
> ~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~


End file.
